Esperando un Milagro
by The Penguin Champion
Summary: Porque ellos no eran felices después de la cancelación, pero despertó un rayo de esperanza saber que se iban a ser recordados, al menos por un día.


_Hola, la semana pasada me enteré que en . se emitirá el especial de terror de Tiny Toons, y me pareció una buena idea para dar una especie de esperanza a los fanáticos de esta serie, que yo soy uno de ellos, y la verdad espero que esto se cumpla, Tiny Toon Adventures no me pertenece, y se que me quedé con una historia pendiente, pido disculpas por no publicar, lo que pasa es que estoy corto de tiempo pero prometo que cuando pueda voy a escribir un capítulo nuevo, pero por favor dejen reviews en este, porfa son muy importantes para mi._

**El Regreso**

Ellos estaban en el salón grande que la producción les había hecho para que ellos pasaran el tiempo antes y después de las grabaciones. Si bien el programa había sido cancelado hace varios años, por el gran trabajo de todos, los productores sintieron que era algo indebido destruirlo.

Ellos lograron una gran fortuna con el gran programa que hizo época entre 1990 y 1992 (y a pesar de ser cancelados, volvieron a las andadas en 1994 y 1995 con dos capítulos especiales), y cómo el show se había ido, no les quedaba otra que vivir con lo logrado, ellos no lo hicieron por el dinero, era lo que menos les importaba, querían seguir haciendo el show, aunque eso significara renunciar al pago que recibieron, ya que era un monto tan grande que después de la cancelación del show no tendrían que volver a trabajar, pero eso no era lo que ellos querían, debían hacerlo porque no tenían muchas opciones…

* * *

En aquél salón gigante en homenaje a los legendarios _Tiny Toons_ se encontraban, en el centro dos conejos muy conocidos, que muchos de sus fans se podían atrever a llamarlos "leyendas", debido a lo que lograron y a lo mucho que se los extrañaba, si bien, ellos no tendrían que trabajar otra vez debido a la fortuna que amasaron, ellos estaban tristes de no traer rizas a la gente otra vez, desde hace ya 17 años…

Y el nombre de ellos eran Buster Bunny y Babsy Bunny (sin parentesco)...

No era necesario que se juntaran en ese salón, pero a veces les gustaba recordar los viejos tiempos, las rizas que trajeron a muchos y la alegría que transmitían a millones en sus casas en todos los continentes, principalmente América, desde Alaska, Estados Unidos, hasta Tierra del Fuego, Argentina.

Lo que más le dolía en el corazón a Buster, era que algunas ocasiones al recordar, Babsy no podía evitar que algunas lágrimas salieran de su rostro, debido a la melancolía y a la impotencia, no sólo de ella, sino también de los fans al saber que esos días no volverán, y ver a su mejor amiga e interés amoroso (aunque el no lo diga abiertamente) en lágrimas, era algo que a el le rompía el corazón.

Buster y Babsy siempre fueron muy unidos, pero en el momento que su unión fue marcada para siempre, fue aquél trágico día…

* * *

Y… corte!, OK eso es todo, gracias por todo chicos, esperamos que esto se vuelva a repetir- Dijo el director, Steven Spielberg, quién les comunicó antes de comenzar la producción de _Tiny Toons en Cuentos de Terror_, ya 3 años después de la cancelación, que éste había sido el último capítulo de Tiny Toons y que no se tenían más planes para ellos, algo que le rompió los corazones a todos ellos.

Todos se habían ido del set, pero Buster se había quedado un rato más, se quedó muy melancólico pensando en el día que llegaría, cuando Tiny Toons fue cancelado debido a la alta producción que requería fue algo difícil de soportar, a comienzos de 1994 llamaron a todo el elenco y fueron notificados que iban a tener un regreso de un episodio, todos se alegraron al saber esto, Buster aún recordaba ese día, cuando llegó al set, 5 minutos después sintió que un rayo roza se acercaba a él y lo tacleaba con fuerza para ver después que era Babsy abrazándolo de la alegría que tenía de verlo otra vez, llegando al punto de creer que a ella se le había escapado una lágrima, al final ese día había pasado, el especial de 1995 había terminado, para ellos… ya todo había acabado.

Buster, después de ver el set con melancolía estaba a punto de retirarse, pero en ese entonces comienza a escuchar un ruido extraño, cómo venía de lejos no podía identificar que clase de ruido era, pero si podía detectar de donde venía debido a sus orejas de conejo, se acercaba hacia el sonido pero se detuvo un momento cuando pudo identificar el sonido, eran sollozos, luego se animó a acercarse hacia el sonido que venía de un cuarto de disfraces, donde ellos sacaban lo necesario para sus impersonificaciones, y sólo se le ocurrió una persona que podría estar allí, quién más veces iba a ese cuarto, la conocida "Reina de las impersonificaciones", y su miedo fue confirmado, cuando asomó la cara por la puerta sin hacer ningún ruido, Buster encontró a Babsy llorando, no lo podía creer, la chica que más alegría ponía al grupo, la más graciosa de todos, la que todo lo puede, y encontrarla en esa situación demostraba la desolación por la que ella estaba pasando, conociéndola, Buster sabía que lloraba porque no sólo podría hacer lo que le gustaba, sino que también sentía que había decepcionado a sus fans.

Le rompía el corazón verla así, tan débil, tan triste, no era la Babsy que él conocía, ella estaba sentada sobre un baúl de disfraces, tenía la cabeza apoyada en sus manos y sus orejas estaban abajo, en ese momento, Buster no podía ver ese espíritu que la caracterizaba a ella, entró al cuarto lentamente hacia ella.

Babsy…- Fue lo único que dijo, en un tono suave y su rostro reflejaba tristeza por verla así.

Ella levantó la cara y lo vio, se sacó las lágrimas de su rostro con el brazo y le dijo…

Oh, hola Buster, no sabía que estabas aquí- Fue lo que dijo, tratando de ser fuerte, ya que si bien Buster era catalogado por todos, incluso por ella como el líder de Tiny Toons, el mismo Buster dijo que Babsy era la responsable de que Tiny Toons siguiera viviendo, aunque ahora ya no…

Y… ¿cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?- Dijo tratando de forzar una sonrisa para él, aunque el ya había visto lo que tenía que ver…

Lo suficiente, Babsy, lo suficiente- Le respondió el conejo azul, mirándola fijamente a sus hermosos ojos celestes, que reflejaban mucho dolor, y que por más que ella combatiera contra ello, ya se estaban llenando de lágrimas otra vez.

Es… es… que no lo entiendo Buster- le dijo ella, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta- Tuvimos tres gloriosas temporadas, el último capítulo fue un especial, dos especiales más, 10 videojuegos, 1 película, ¿cómo pasó que de todo eso hallamos pasado a no ser nada? ¿qué va a pasar con nuestros fans? ¿qué va a pasar con el show?- y lo último lo dijo con más miedo que nada- ¿qué va a pasar… con nosotros?- al decir esto, una lágrima cayó de su rostro.

En ese momento, Buster se acerca a ella, la mira fijamente, levanta su mano, la posa en su mejilla, y quita la lágrima de su bello rostro.

No lo sé, Babsy, pero te prometo que pase lo que pase, siempre voy a estar contigo, no importa que…- Le dijo convencido de que ella era lo más importante para él en su vida.

En ese momento, Babsy no se puede contener, más lágrimas salen de su rostro y se acerca a Buster y lo abraza, comenzando a llorar desconsolada, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho y llorando al saber que sería el fin, Buster podía sentir cómo las lágrimas de Babsy comenzaban a humedecer su playera, pero eso a él no le importaba, apoyó sus brazos alrededor de ella y la atrajo más hacia él, en ese momento, él solo se repetía una sola frase en su mente… y su corazón.

"_Tengo que ser fuerte… por Babsy"_.

* * *

Y Buster no falló a su promesa, debido a la depresión había días en los que Babsy no salía de su casa, había veces en las que entraba en su casa y la encontraba dormida, pero sus mejillas delataban que ella había llorado, y él no podía hacer otra cosa en ese momento que apoyar su mano y acariciar su mejilla, tratando de hacerla sentir mejor.

* * *

Buster estaba en el salón, esperando por Babsy, había reflexionado mucho sobre esto, ambos se seguían llevando igual que antes, seguían siendo mejores amigos, pero siempre se demostraban algo más, pero el no decirlo lo hacía más divertido, sin embargo, cuando a Babsy le aparecía la melancolía y se le escapaban las lágrimas, Buster se olvidaba de todo eso y siempre la abrazaba, para tratar de aliviar su dolor, cuando la situación requería seriedad, Buster siempre estaba a la altura de las circunstancias.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió un abrazo por detrás, y cuando eso pasaba, significaban dos cosas, que Babsy había llegado y que este era uno de esos días de nostalgia para ella.

Hola, Buster- Dijo ella en un tono melancólico.

Hola, Babsy- Le respondió él.

¿Ha pasado mucho tiempo verdad?- Lo decía, mirando el logo de Tiny Toons, donde salían ambos, felices.

Si, pero debemos ser fuertes, Babsy- Le respondía, dándose vuelta, y mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Buster- Fue lo único que dijo, antes de sentir otra vez un nudo en la garganta.

Pero en ese momento, Buster tuvo una visión instantánea, miró al logo, y de la nada buscó una laptop, para investigar algo.

Babsy, notando esto, se le acerca a Buster.

¿Qué buscas, Buster?- Pregunta.

Al encontrarlo, Buster pudo armar una línea de tiempo, y bastante interesante.

Babsy, la serie no esta tan muerta como pensamos- Dijo.

Estas palabras impactaron a Babsy, ¿cómo era eso de que la serie no estaba tan muerta?

Mira esto, Babsy, después de la cancelación, recordé algo que nos dijeron los de producción, la verdad Tiny Toons sigue siendo recordado por todos, el 29 de julio de 2008, lanzaron nuestro primer DVD, en enero de 2009, nuestra serie quedo entre las 41 mejores series de la historia de los dibujos animados, el 24 de enero de 2009, lanzaron nuestro segundo DVD, el 17 de diciembre de 2011, emitieron un capitulo nuestro en el Reino Unido, el 28 de agosto de 2012, lanzaron nuestra película en DVD, y escucha esto, el 5 de octubre anuncian que el capítulo censurado, será incluido en el tercer DVD debido a reclamos de los fans, el 27 de octubre será emitido nuestro último capítulo en Vortexx, y el 8 de enero de 2013, lanzarán nuestro tercer DVD- Explicó Buster.

Entiendo, pero eso que tiene de positivo- Dice ella.

¿No lo ves Babsy? Si la emisión del 27 de octubre que es hoy dentro de 8 horas, es un éxito, y la demanda de DVD es un éxito también, existe la chance de que vuelvan a emitir la serie, y si esto sale bien, posiblemente tal vez tengamos una chance de poder volver a hacer humor para la gente- Dice Buster.

Babsy se quedó muda ante la explicación de Buster, ¿volver a la televisión? ¿era posible?

Espero que podamos lograrlo- Dice Babsy, con un poco de esperanza, pero se pone pensativa.

¿Pero que pasará si no lo logramos?- Dice ella.

Buster se levanta de su silla, se dirige a ella y sin previo aviso la abraza, y en su oreja derecha le susurra…

Si te tengo, no me importa lo que me pase- Y después de decir esto se pone cara a cara y cuando menos se lo espera Babsy, Buster la besa en los labios.

Al principio Babsy queda impactada, sabía que ellos sentían algo, pero no que él diera un salto tan importante, pero después correspondió al beso.

Y así se quedaron, compartiendo su amor, esperando un milagro…


End file.
